


Second Place

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom believes getting his heart's desire is worth sacrificing anything, even his pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Place

I wasn't his first choice. To try to convince myself otherwise would be stupid, and I'm not a stupid man. Everyone knows who his first choice was, at least everyone who's seen the movies. The truth is there for all to see...on the faces of Frodo and Sam.

So I wasn't his first choice, and maybe I'm still not, but it's too painful to go there so I don't, at least not very often. I know I can make him happy, and he's finally given me the chance, so I try to focus on that.

I'm a proud man, but I have no pride where he's concerned. I'll take him any way I can get him, even if it _is_ by default. And since I'm a better actor than I've had a chance to show, when he kisses me and says, "I love you, Sblomie," I'm able to smile convincingly and say, "I know you do, Elwood."

My well-meaning friends tell me I'm settling, but I don't think that's true. Technically, he's the one who's settling. I wasn't his first choice after all, while he's what I've wanted from the beginning. But when I'm inside him, my cock sheathed in his velvet warmth, and he's keening his desire and need beneath me, settling is the last word that comes to mind. During those moments, the only word to describe how I'm feeling is blessed.

So maybe I didn't really win, at least not in the true sense of the word, but I consider second place a very respectable finish.


End file.
